Oportunista
by Meriu
Summary: Ela acusa. Ele argumenta. Certas coisas são realmente problemáticas, outras, irresistíveis... [ShikaIno][OneShot]


**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto-san! -.-v

* * *

**-Oportunista-**

Era mais um dia na vila oculta da folha. Mesmo em meio a uma floresta, podia-se ver o céu pulsando vida com seu tom azul celeste e suas poucas nuvens, que davam todo um movimento harmonioso àquela imensidão. Um extremo ar de tranqüilidade pairava...

"SHIKAMARU! VOLTE JÁ AQUI!" – gritou alguém.

Justamente, _pairava_.

A autora dos gritos era uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros, completamente soltos, e roupas levemente amarrotadas. Esta seguia a passos firmes um rapaz de olhar entediado, vestido com um colete verde, símbolo dos chunnins de Konoha.

"SHIKAMARU!" – gritou novamente a jovem.

"Que saco...Pare de gritar, Ino...!" – pediu o rapaz, continuando seu caminho, sem olhar para trás.

"Então pare de andar!" – exclamou a loira.

"Por quê?" – questionou o Nara calmamente.

"Porquê eu quero que você pare e me explique o que estava fazendo perto do riacho!" - exclamou Ino, furiosa.

O rapaz ficou em silêncio.

Céus, como ela conseguia ser problemática! Ele já havia dito quatro vezes o que havia acontecido e, para Nara Shikamaru repetir algo daquela forma, era porque estava realmente ficando cheio, afinal, repetir uma só já era muito trabalhoso, imagine quatro então...

"Eu já disse..." – suspirou – "Eu estava lá por perto, apenas deitado, observando as nuvens, em busca de um pouco de tranqüilidade, fugindo de qualquer missão..." - repetiu, pela quinta vez, virando para fitá-la, com um ar cansado.

A loira continuava a sustentar um olhar descrente. Shikamaru suspirou. Ela sabia, muito bem, que ele achava trabalhoso demais mentir, logo, não o fazia. Então por que aquele bendito olhar?

"Olha aqui, Ino...Você devia parar de me encarar com essa expressão assassina e agradecer a sua sorte de eu estar lá perto e ter ouvido seus gritos..." – comentou – "Caso contrário, com certeza você teria morrido afogada!" – resmungou o Nara, fitando-a sério.

Ino franziu a testa. Em outro momento acharia que aquilo era razoável e esqueceria, mas não estava em com cabeça para dar o braço a torcer.

"Te agradecer!" – exclamou, nervosa – "Shikamaru! Eu deveria te esmurrar! Você me viu completamente sem roupa!" – completou, extremamente vermelha.

O chunnin colocou a mão sobre o ombro, disfarçando a vergonha. Era verdade, mas não podia fazer nada. Ou ele via, ou ela morria. Com certeza a segunda opção não era das mais aceitáveis.

"Também, que idéia mais idiota de se banhar sem roupa..." – murmurou Shikamaru fitando o céu, com um olhar perdido.

"O que você disse!" – exclamou Ino, realmente nervosa - "De verdade, eu acho que você estava me seguindo e aproveitou a chance para ver mais de perto!" – sentenciou.

Shikamaru piscou algumas vezes. Ela não queria dizer que...?

"Por acaso, você está insinuando que eu sou um pervertido oportunista?" – questionou em tom calmo, mas com uma expressão irritada.

"Insinuando não, afirmando!" – exclamou a loira.

O rapaz suspirou. Esse era um péssimo hábito de Ino. Sempre que ficava nervosa ou acontecia alguma coisa que a assustava, ela começava a falar coisas sem sentido e...aff! Aquilo era realmente chato.

Estava na hora de pensar em alguma coisa para se livrar daquelas acusações.

Suspirou.

"Ino, você sabe muito bem que eu acho mulheres problemáticas e irritantes. Por que eu ia querer me aproveitar logo de você, que é o maior exemplo disso?" – perguntou, com um olhar sério.

Uma veia saltou na testa da loira.

"Se você sabe que eu sou problemática e irritante, é porque você repara em mim..." – retrucou a jovem em um tom perigosamente calmo – "O que prova que você tem interesse!" – exclamou, com um tom vitorioso.

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos.

"Que...que grande bobagem!" – exclamou.

"Ahá...você ficou sem jeito. Então é verdade...!" – disse a jovem, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Os olhos, então arregalados, se fecharam em uma tentativa de retomar o controle sobre a mente assustada. Como ela conseguia inventar tanta mentira?

"Pare de falar besteiras." – disse, calmamente – "Apenas aceite o fato de que você está exagerando e de que eu não sou um pervertido oportunista."

Ino pareceu então lembrar do ocorrido que gerou toda aquela discussão.

"Pois nada vai mudar a minha opinião de que você é!" – exclamou, teimosa.

Um suspiro. Não tinha escolha, ia ter de usar aquele argumento.

"Não vai mudar a sua opinião?" – perguntou o Nara.

"Não." – persistiu Ino.

"Você não me deixa escolha..." – murmurou o rapaz – "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" – exclamou.

A sombra do rapaz se esticou, logo encontrando com a da loira, fazendo-a imitar seus movimentos.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Shikamaru?" – exclamou, irritada.

"Ino..." – murmurou, se aproximando da jovem com uma voz séria – "Se eu fosse realmente um pervertido, eu poderia facilmente, e quando eu bem entendesse, fazê-la tirar sua roupa..." – segurou sua própria blusa e Ino o imitou, com um ar assustado.

"Shikamaru!" – exclamou, não reconhecendo o amigo.

O rapaz largou a blusa calmamente, se aproximando mais de Ino. Apenas 10 centímetros separavam os dois corpos.

"E se eu fosse um oportunista..." – murmurou, colocando uma mão na cintura da loira e a outra na nuca desta, aproximando-se mais dela – "Eu poderia facilmente...roubar um beijo seu..."

Os lábios estavam próximos. Ino estava completamente vermelha e, Shikamaru, com uma expressão realmente sedutora. Algo um tanto...novo, na opinião da Yamanaka.

"Shikamaru..." – murmurou a loira.

Quando se deu conta, ela e o chunnin já se encontravam em um beijo sôfrego, como se fosse algo que há muito estivessem incitados a fazer.

Os rostos se separaram lentamente, em busca de ar. Ino fitava Shikamaru e este sustentava um olhar assustado.

"Shikamaru..." – murmurou Ino, com um olhar calmo – "Você é realmente um oportunista." – disse, levemente vermelha.

"Não venha com essa..." – retrucou o rapaz, vermelho – "Eu já havia desfeito o Kage Mane e ia me afastar quando_você_ veio para cima de mim." – explicou.

Ino parou, fitando o chão, vermelha.

"É...?" – sussurrou, pensativa.

"Aham." – afirmou Shikamaru.

Silêncio.

"É..." – murmurou o moreno – "No fim, o oportunista não sou eu e sim você..." – comentou, sorrindo debochado, fazendo Ino esquecer a vergonha.

"SHIKAMARU!" – exclamou, levantando o punho, novamente irritada.

Shikamaru começou a correr com Ino logo atrás. Sorria calmamente.

Ele podia ter parado o beijo se quisesse...

Ela podia ter negado que fora quem o começara...

Ambos tinham de aceitar que o beijo havia sido a oportunidade única para, discretamente, se declararem.

Bem, no final, eles eram um par perfeito...

Problemático e oportunista, mas ainda assim, um par perfeito.

_

* * *

Notas da Autora:  
_

Enquanto não tenho a devida inspiração para o capítulo 5, vou escrevendo one-shots na medida que eu tiver algum tipo de inspiração! XD (Desta vez a inspiração veio em meio a reflexões profundas dos possíveis usos do Kage Mane no Jutsu...! X3) 

Para fãs de ShikaTemari, não me matem! O.o (Se bem que até os fãns de ShikaIno vão me matar pela fic horrível! "XD)

Bem, espero que tenham gostado e peço onegaimente que deixem suas opiniões por meio de reviews, ok? X3

Bjos e abraços...

--Meriu--morrendo de dor de cabeça x.x--


End file.
